ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sorkonian
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Sorkonian! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Unnamed Humans (24th century) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 16:38, 27 December 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages Please only edit talk pages to add comments. — Morder (talk) 23:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar images The image order in the sidebars places the most "last" image at the top and the "first" image at the bottom. I know for the TOS characters this involves a long time frame, but the top image should be what they looked like last time we saw them. - 14:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Again, do not change the order. The proper order is noted by archduk3. — Morder (talk) 17:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Warning, do not change the order. — Morder (talk) 20:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please do not change those images the proper order is most recent image first, if you continue to change them you will be temporarily blocked. Respond here if you understand. — Morder (talk) 20:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :: To be fair, what is stated above has never been established as "proper" or a by any means a "rule". Making such declarations without grounds of support, and then blocking someone for violating something that is neither a policy or a guideline is very much overkill. --Alan 21:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough, which is why I did it only for an hour. But it is a standard and one that's been enforced in the past. — Morder (talk) 21:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC)